ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizens Team
Civilian (citizen) vehicles cost in-game money to buy. Once bought, you can respawn them for free at any time. They are available across all games, and any player can buy a vehicle if they have the right amount. All passes include access to civilian vehicles, transit vehicles, the mail van and gamepass vehicles. A first-time player has the budget to buy a lawnmower, sedan (which has been made free) golf cart, old sedan, jeep or taxi. To see Job Vehicles, visit the individual jobs. All job vehicles now have a minimum revenue of $225 per mile. However, for those planning to buy a starter vehicle, you may see revenue increases in-game and this page will be updated accordingly. In select games, all vehicles have been updated with more realistic rims with the One:1 update. This rims look much better than before to many players. But, as of yet, the new rims are only available in the games that received these updates. Hey, don't forget! On games that received the customization update, the vehicle spawns have been removed and replaced with a new interface. Don't get confused. Just walk to the nearby building that has a sign saying "VEHICLES" on it. For more information, check out this article. Citizen Vehicles MP4 12C CanAm The vehicle was released on January 27, 2017. It is 25 mph (40 km/h) faster than the boosted Diablo, making it one of the fastest public cars in the game. It is also the second most expensive- after the One:1- and is basically a higher trim version of the Spider. It is also capable of outrunning the fastest of police cars, and the only other cars to exceed the police Camaro in top speed are the Diablo, F50 and One:1. In fact, this vehicle is basically a street-legal race car, its top speed making it popular with criminals. The body kit on this car resemble to the McLaren 12C GT3. Price: $940 000 Top speed: 175 MPH / 282 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $962 MP4 12C Spider The vehicle was released on January 27, 2017. It is 10 mph (16 km/h) slower than the Diablo, as the Diablo is now boosted to a speed of 150 mph (241 km/h), and it's cheaper than the Diablo. This vehicle is a cheaper version of a sister model, the MP4 12C CanAm. Regardless, it is still an exotic and can run at high speed. Price: $375000 Top speed: 140 MPH / 226 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $662 911 Turbo The 911 Turbo is based off the Porsche 911, a popular and fast sports car. This vehicle was released in March 2017 as part of a vehicle update, including four other vehicles. With a racing spoiler and two exhaust outlets in the middle it would look like the Porsche 911 GT3 RS. The front bumper style of this car strongly resembles to the front bumper of the Porsche 911 GT2. Price: $200000 Top speed: 125 MPH / 202 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $521 Box Truck Main article: Box Truck The box truck was the only civilian vehicle that could haul cargo, like truckers. However, cargo was discontinued for an unknown reason. This is a nice car for a group of criminals. Price: $32000 Speed: 85 mph (137 km/h) Revenue per mile: $283 Seats: 4''' ' (2 Invisible seats are inside the cargo area) Camaro ''Main article: Camaro This car was the first sports car in the game. It was the fastest vehicle prior to the Diablo. It is also the only sports car with a public police version''' (see Police for more information). This also inspired sports cars to be added to the game, especially more exotic models. It is also the only car to share stats completely with another vehicle. This vehicle was based off a 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept. However, on April 14th,2017, TwentyTwoPilots revamped the Camaro to represent the 2017 SS model, adding rims and more realistic styling. Ironically, it goes faster than a Mustang, but has the same price. It was upped from 105 to 115 after the update. But it changed back to 105 mph later. Price: $55000 Speed: 105 MPH / 169 KMH Revenue per mile: $335 Seats: 2 Corvette The Corvette was added in October 2016, as the 4th sports car to join the game. It is based on the 2017 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C7), and the first American supercar in-game, tailing right behind the Diablo in speed and revenue. the McLaren 12C Spider earns slightly more than the Corvette though UPDATE:Police Corvette is coming to the public by the end of this year probably. Price: $240000 Top speed: 130 MPH / 210 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $558 Diablo Main article: Diablo The GUI speedometer was updated to accommodate the Diablo's high speed. It also earns the 3rd most revenue in-game, tailing behind the CanAm. The Diablo is based off the Lamborghini Diablo SVU, and was the first supercar in the game, not to mention the first European model. The Diablo's top speed was boosted from 140 mph (225 km/h) to 150 mph (241 km/h) when the McLaren cars were released on 26th January. Price: $750000 Top speed: 150 MPH / 242 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $876 F150 Main article: F150 and S10 Pickup Trucks (They both share the same page) The F150 Pickup is the second pickup truck in the game, and was released on February 24, 2017. This vehicle is also the third vehicle to be released by Hydrolock. The truck is based off a 2003-2006 Ford F-150 with a crew cab. Price: $26000 Top speed: 90 MPH / 145 KMH Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $265 F50 The Ferrari F50 is a unique car added to UD on June 5. Being the first Ferrari model in-game, it pulls up pretty quick and has great traction control. This car was released with the cab unit update. Price: $550,000 Top speed: 160 MPH / 258 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $772 Golf GTI The Golf is based on the Volkswagen Golf GTI 6/7. It is an affordable and realistic car released in late December 2016. It has cool "sport" rims. This car is the first hatchback in-game. Acceleration on this car is crazy, too. There is a torque glitch which makes it the fastest car acceleration wise in the game. Pretty cool, huh? It has the front bumper grille of the Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport. Price: $25000 Top speed: 100 MPH / 161 KMH Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $262 Golf Cart Main article: Golf Cart Not to be confused with the Golf, the golf cart is based on an EZ-GO/Club Car model with a roof found at golf clubs. This is a cheaper vehicle, and should not be bought as a player's first car. Also, it is complete with turn signals and lights- making it safer than the lawn mower. It was released on January 13, 2017, for Westover Islands and January 20, 2017 for Noyan and released on January 27, 2017 for other games. Price: $5000 Top speed: 25 MPH / 41 KMH Seats: 4 Revenue per mile: $170 Hummer The Hummer is based on the Hummer H2. It is the second off-road vehicle after the Jeep. It was introduced in September 2016 as the first affordable, realistic car. Price: $60 000 Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $344 Jeep Main article: Jeep Released on May 2016, the Jeep became the first off-road utility vehicle introduced to the UDU. It is based off the 2012-2016 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. Because of its popularity and reception in the real world, it has earned the same in the UDU, and is one of the best starter vehicles. Price: $9100 Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 5 Lawnmower Main article: Lawnmower This vehicle is the first tractor ever introduced in-game. It is also the slowest vehicle, but is useful for lawn work or maintenance. The vehicle is branded as a John Caribou (John Deere in real life). If players start off with the lawnmower, they will find themselves with a slow car that will take hours of game play to get enough money to buy a real car. you earn virtually no money, and starting off with this vehicle is a mistake many beginners tend to make. This is the cheapest vehicle in the UDU with a price tag; the only vehicles cheaper than the lawn mower are the sedans which cost $0. Price: $15000 Top speed: 15 mph (24 km/h) Revenue per mile: $132 Seats: 1 (If you are lucky enough, you could get a mower branded with John Cena instead of John Caribou. The John Cena can go 95 mph (153 km/h) and has a higher rate of acceleration.) Mustang Main article: Mustang The Mustang is based on a 1967 coupé model. It was added on November 19, 2016. This is the oldest model year vehicle introduced so far, and is the 7th cheapest sports car in the lineup. It also shares price, revenue and seating with the Camaro. The Mustang is one of the only vehicles in the UD game franchise to have a dedicated fan group, being the only classic car in the game as of late 2017. Known as the "Mustang Gang," this group comprises of UDU Mustang owners and is exclusive to drivers who have this car. Group: https://web.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3303737 Price: $55 000 Top speed: 105 mph (168 km/h) Revenue per mile: $335 Seats: 2 Old Sedan Main article: Old Sedan Ironically, this vehicle earns less than the sedan, even though it used to cost more than the sedan until recently. It was the original starter vehicle until the sedan became free. However, sometime in 2017 it became an alternative starter vehicle to the sedan, also becoming free. Like sedan owners, players with this vehicle should have the value spent refunded to their account. Price: Free (Formerly $6000) Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $178 Seats: 5 One:1 ''Main Article: ''One:1' This car has an insane amount of speed, being the fastest car and most expensive car in the history of UD Universe, 75 mph (121 km/h) faster than the McLaren MP4 12C CanAm. It is going to be '''VERY' rare to find in servers. In fact, only 6 real models were made in the world. Originally, this vehicle was expected to have a $1025/mile revenue but due to the revenue jump between it and the CanAm, it was reduced to $1325/mile. It is only available in Westover Islands, Odessa and Delancy Gorge at the moment. Price: $2,000,000 Top speed: 300 mph (482 km/h) Seats: 4 Revenue per mile: $1,325 S10 Main article: F150 and S10 Pickup Trucks (they both share the same page) The pickup is based off a Chevrolet S10 regular cab from the late 1990s or early 2000s. However, the vehicle can be used as a minibus or party shuttle- with hidden seats in the bed. However, you cannot carry cargo. Ironically, the pickup earns less than a sedan, despite being more expensive. The revamped truck was released on February 24, 2017, it is a remodeled version of the original truck, also renamed from Pickup to S10 Pickup. On the same day, a F-150 (larger pickup) was also introduced. This vehicle is the best value for moving a group. Originally, the S10 was based off the Ford Ranger but only received a front grille change. Price: $9,200 Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 7 (in cab and in bed of truck) RV Main article: RV The RV is based off a classic Winnebago camper, despite sharing the same chassis as city buses. However, it accelerates much faster than the city bus and is the only vehicle other than a sports car to earn over $500 per mile. This vehicle was released in December 2016. Price: $250,000 Top speed: 90 MPH / 145 KMH Seats: 9 (2 Drivers' Seat, 3 Long Sofa, 1 Armchair, 2 Beds, 1 Toilet) Revenue per mile: $567 Tahoe This vehicle is based off the Chevrolet Suburban (AKA Chevrolet Tahoe from 2007). It has a large interior space and can seat up to 5. Saving up for the Golf is recommended, as it has higher revenue and faster speed for just $5,000 more. Price: $19,500 Speed: 95 MPH / 153 KMH Revenue per mile: $244 Seats: 5 Sedan Main article: Sedan The sedan is based off the 2000 Ford Crown Victoria. It is also used by police (see Police for more information)'. '''With a good revenue, 5 seating capacity, its top speed and a price to match, this is the #1 starter vehicle. In fact, this vehicle has been made free in the February 2017 update, to encourage people to buy the sedan and play the UDU (in order to encourage people to buy a real car). If you bought the vehicle prior to it being made free, you will have $9000 refunded to your account, since that was the original cost. Price: Free Top speed : 95 mph (153 km/h) Revenue per mile: $200 Seats: 5 Skyline ''Main article: Skyline The Skyline was introduced right after the Diablo and was the 3rd fastest car in the game, before the McLaren update. The car itself was made by the Ultimate Driving community, being the first in-game vehicle released by Hydrolock (AKA MUTCD). The Skyline is based on a late 1990s Nissan model, specifically the R34 Skyline GT-R , making it the first Japanese model in-game. The Skyline was released on August 12, 2016, and is the first 5-seat sports car/coupe. Price: $150,000 Top speed: 120 MPH / 194 KMH Revenue per mile: $470 Seats: 5 Van Main article: Van Surprisingly close to the best drifter in the game (Though it behaves much like the Toyota MR2 with snap-oversteer due to recent roblox physics updates) , despite being based off a 2003-2013 GMC Savana and a Chevrolet Express. However, keep in mind that this vehicle is a cargo van, so rear seat passengers may not have the best view! Price: $9,400 Speed: 90 MPH / 145 KMH Revenue per mile: $199 Seats: 8 Unofficial vehicles Unofficial vehicles can be found at Cape Dann, including mesh-based and modified vehicles. These cars include the Subaru Forester, Crown Victoria, a mesh version of the Skyline and pickup, riced vehicles and more. This game also contains the only known convertible, based off a Nissan Murano as well as a larger emphasis on SUVs. 'Note: The top speed of the vehicle can be exceeded if you drive downhill without pressing the throttle key. Once a user managed to drive an old sedan at 210 mph down the Rick Astley Bridge near Westover. UDU admins, however can edit a vehicle's speed if necessary. ' Future Vehicles The UDU is regularly getting new vehicles, in order to meet player demand and make the game more realistic. More vehicles are under development, and are expected to be released in the future. Even as we see more options for drivers and different groups of players, it could bring more sites to visit, and more in-game activities to participate in, making the UDU a better experience for all. New vehicles are announced through social media, and we will update the vehicle list as necessary as vehicles become released. Pictures of new vehicles (from official sources) may be also be available. The latest updates to vehicles were rims/wheels and customization options. It made paintjobs for free and rim changing. With a garage pass you can also add secondary colors on some cars and even change the wheel color and window tint. Stay tuned to this page and the job pages, as well as the UDU developers' Twitter pages. If a new vehicle is released or announced and this page has not been updated, feel free to update this page and other pages! See Also/References * Vehicle GUI * Hydrolock's Twitter page * TwentyTwoPilots' Twitter page * poor_choices' Twitter page * Game Features Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Vehicles